


Potrafisz sobie wmówić

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [14]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lepiej milczeć niż skłamać.</p>
<p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish<strong></strong></strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potrafisz sobie wmówić

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you can let yourself believe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161677) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Potrafisz sobie wmówić

Arthur zwleka z tym dłużej, niż powinien. Kupuje paczkę prezerwatyw, na tyle dużą, że brak kilku sztuk nie będzie rzucał się w oczy, i wkłada ją do szafki z ręcznikami. Ustawia parę tytułów na regale tuż pod książkami kucharskimi, które Eames pożyczył od Mal. Wie, że najwyższy czas na działanie. Popołudniami, po powrocie z pracy, często zastaje u nich Lisę. Eames prosi o samochód w niemal każdy weekend, chociaż wraca o rozsądnych godzinach — Lisa musi być w domu o ustalonej z rodzicami porze. Arthur nie pyta, co dzieje się podczas jego wyjazdów z miasta.  
— Muszę porozmawiać z tobą o seksie — oznajmia którejś soboty po śniadaniu, zmuszając się wreszcie do poruszenia tematu.  
— Uprawiałem już seks.  
— Wiem — odpowiada Arthur, starając się nie podnosić głosu, bo nie cierpi wspominać dnia, gdy się poznali, nie cierpli myśleć o tym, w jaki sposób Eames oblizywał dolną wargę, o wyzywającej mowie jego ciała, zupełnie odmiennej od tej naturalnej. Nie cierpi wyobrażać go sobie na kolanach albo zgiętego wpół pod jakimś dupkiem.  
Eames patrzy na niego spokojnie, obejmując kubek z kawą nieruchomymi palcami.  
— Wiem, że uprawiałeś seks — powtarza Arthur. — Ale sprawa z Lisą wygląda na raczej poważną, więc…  
— Używaj prezerwatyw — podpowiada Eames usłużnie.  
— Nie. To znaczy tak, używaj prezerwatyw, z tym że… — Robi głęboki wdech. — Po prostu nie czuj się do niczego zobowiązany, jeśli nie chcesz tego naprawdę.  
Eames przytakuje powoli i Arthur decyduje się brnąć dalej:  
— Czasami ktoś spodziewa się po tobie rzeczy, których teoretycznie też powinieneś pragnąć. Pamiętaj jednak, że nigdy nie wolno ci robić ich tylko ze względu na czyjeś oczekiwania. Nie musisz nikomu niczego udowadniać.  
— Tak, wiem — mówi Eames. — My nawet nie…  
— W porządku — wtrąca szybko Arthur, starając się nie okazywać ulgi. To byłoby obraźliwe, sam miał mniej lat niż Eames, kiedy przeszedł inicjację seksualną. — Poza tym… musisz mieć pewność, że ona rzeczywiście zgadza się na… na to, co akurat robicie.  
— To chyba oczywiste.  
— Tak, ale zdarzają się niejasne sytuacje — tłumaczy Arthur. Spuszcza wzrok na unoszący się nad kubkiem kłębuszek pary, żeby nie patrzeć Eamesowi w oczy. — Niekiedy ludzie twierdzą, że chcą pewnych rzeczy, chociaż wcale nie są do końca pewni. Albo… może być i tak, że gdy autentycznie czegoś pragniesz, wtedy… potrafisz sobie wmówić, że to w porządku, że ci wolno, ale…  
— Podsumowując, chcesz mi powiedzieć, żebym nikogo nie zgwałcił.  
W głosie Eamesa pobrzmiewa taka wrogość i uraza, że Arthur pospiesznie unosi głowę.  
— To skomplikowana sprawa…  
— Nie ma w niej nic skomplikowanego — Eames z gniewem wpada mu w słowo. — Więc tak o mnie myślisz? Uważasz, że trzeba mnie pouczyć, bo inaczej kogoś zgwałcę?  
— Eames, słuchaj…  
— Mogę już sobie iść? — Eames wstaje i zanim Arthur jest w stanie dodać cokolwiek, wypada z kuchni.  
Arthur dogania go dopiero w holu przed samymi drzwiami.  
— Czekaj! — woła, ale Eames wbija ramiona w rękawy płaszcza i nawet nie spogląda w jego stronę. — Eames, przestań.  
— Bo co?  
— Przepraszam. — Arthur opiera się o ścianę wąskiego korytarza z poczuciem kompletnej porażki. — Wybacz. Niepotrzebnie w ogóle się odezwałem. Wiem, że nigdy nie postąpiłbyś w taki sposób.  
— A skąd ta pewność? — pyta Eames bezbarwnym tonem, obciągając mankiety. — Może bym postąpił.  
— Przecież cię znam — mówi Arthur i dotyka spierzchniętej skóry na grzbiecie jego dłoni. — Przyjmiesz moje przeprosiny?  
To brzmi głupio, zbyt formalnie, niemniej Eames odrywa wreszcie wzrok od rękawów. Arthur wytrzymuje spojrzenie i czeka na odpowiedź, jednak Eames wodzi w milczeniu oczami po jego twarzy, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, a potem nagle się przysuwa. Muska wargi Arthura swoimi, leciutko jak piórkiem, i łagodnie obejmuje dłonią za policzek. Wszystko dzieje się bardzo szybko — delikatny, skromny pocałunek — i Arthur nie robi absolutnie niczego, nie reaguje, nie otwiera ust, nie może się też cofnąć, bo stoi przyciśnięty plecami do ściany holu, i wtedy Eames osuwa się na kolana, jego rozłożona dłoń wędruje od barku Arthura przez pierś aż do biodra, zatrzymuje się na nim, otacza je palcami.  
— Chcę tego, naprawdę, proszę, pozwól mi, ja… — szepcze i wtula twarz w przód jego spodni, parząc go wilgotnym oddechem przez cienki wełniany materiał.  
Arthur opamiętuje się na tyle, by odpowiedzieć. Łapie i odpycha dłonie Eamesa, a potem sam opada na klęczki, pospiesznie i niezręcznie, żeby jak najszybciej popatrzeć mu w twarz. Widzi gorący rumieniec i wyzywającą, upartą minę, więc mówi pierwszą rzecz, jaka przychodzi mu do głowy:  
— Spotykam się z Holly.  
Eames mruga z zaskoczenia.  
— Och — bąka. — To znaczy, gdyby nie ona…  
Przez moment jego twarz rozjaśnia nagła nadzieja. Arthur czuje ostry skurcz w żołądku.  
— Nie. Przykro mi.  
— Moje urodziny… — próbuje Eames gorliwie.  
— Nie — przerywa mu Arthur najłagodniej, jak potrafi. — Wtedy też nie.  
— Ale ja przecież nie… — wyrzuca z siebie Eames, milknie na chwilę, nabiera głęboko powietrza i zaczyna od nowa, spokojniej. — Wiem, że pieprz… że umawiasz się z facetami. —Wygina lekko kąciki ust, widząc minę Arthura. — Sam mnie nauczyłeś, jak przeprowadza się zwiad, prawda?  
— Prawda.  
Eames zmienia pozycję, odsuwa się pod ścianę naprzeciwko i podciąga kolana pod brodę.  
— Przecież mnie lubisz, tak? I chętnie spędzasz ze mną czas? — pyta niepewnie. — Nie tylko dlatego że… że musisz, co nie?  
— Nie, oczywiście że nie.  
— Poza tym… — Eames waha się krótko. — Jestem pewien, że wolałbyś, żebym się nie domyślał, ale… Arthur, ja widzę, jak na mnie patrzysz. Wiem, że tego chcesz. Przynajmniej trochę.  
Arthur nie zamierza go okłamywać, więc nie odpowiada, ale nie pozwala też sobie na odwrócenie wzroku. Eames przełyka ślinę i kontynuuje:  
— Dlatego nie… nie rozumiem, czemu. Chcę tego i… Mógłbyś zrobić ze mną wszystko, na co masz chęć, a ja… Wiem, że by ci się podobało.  
— Eames… — usiłuje powstrzymać go Arthur, jednak Eames nie daje mu dojść do głosu, zalewając go potokiem kolejnych słów.  
— I… i byłbyś tylko ty, nie sypiałbym z nikim innym. Nie mam zwyczaju zdradzać.  
— Wiem.  
— No to… dlaczego? Bo kiedyś zadawałem się ze zbyt wieloma facetami?  
— Nie.  
— Bo brałem za to pieniądze — mówi Eames tak cicho, że Arthur ledwo go słyszy.  
— Nie — zaprzecza znów Arthur, widząc, jak Eames wbija wzrok w podłogę i zaciska pięści. — Nie — dodaje jeszcze raz i klęka, a potem wyciąga ręce i obejmuje nimi jego twarz. — Nie to jest powodem.  
— Ale…  
— Nigdy nie daj sobie tego wmówić — nakazuje Arthur drżącym głosem. — I sam też za nic się nie obwiniaj.  
— Ale przecież to robiłem — odpowiada Eames, cofając się przed dotykiem.  
— Wiem, co robiłeś. Nie ma to dla mnie żadnego znaczenia.  
— A jednak nie chcesz…  
— Jesteś dla mnie warty dużo więcej niż… ktoś do łóżka. — Arthur z trudem dobiera słowa, wściekły na własną niezręczność, na brak przygotowania do tej rozmowy i nieprecyzyjne formułowanie swoich myśli. — A gdy któregoś dnia kogoś poznasz i zakochasz się w nim, będziesz zadowolony, że nie zrobiłeś tego ze mną.  
Eames wzrusza ramionami i ociera twarz wierzchem dłoni.  
— No już, wstawaj — mówi Arthur i podnosi się powoli, a potem podaje Eamesowi rękę. — Nie dopuszczę, żebyś popełnił błąd, bo wydaje ci się, że jesteś zobowiązany do jakiejkolwiek wdzięczności — tłumaczy ponownie.  
Eames, odwrócony do niego plecami, potrząsa głową.  
— Nie o to chodzi.  
— Więc zrób to dla mnie — prosi Arthur. Czuje się wrażliwy, odsłonięty.  
Eames obraca się gwałtownie.  
— Dobrze — odpowiada po chwili. Unosi rękę i klepie Arthura po ramieniu, lekko, ciepło i pocieszająco. — W porządku.


End file.
